The feelings that he hides
by Capeth
Summary: Hinata couldn't take it anymore , the glares the shouting. So , she ran away at age 15, while meeting up with Gaara. And 4 years later , she has to go back. Even worse ,Orochimaru is after her for a reason unknown. And what about Gaara ? GaaHina
1. Chapter 1: Plans to destroy

( A/N : Hinata ran away from Konoha and her old life

**( A/N : Hinata ran away from Konoha and her old life . ****She meets up with Gaara and they travel together known as ' Kunai ' . The name was invented because they Hinata always throws a Kunai in the room with an explosive tag on it . So they travel around until their next stop is a certain town where Hinata does NOT want to go to . But Gaara has something he doesn't want to talk about. ( this chapter is now re-written)**

The feelings that he hides .

Chapter 1 : Plans to destroy.

I .

It was a quiet warm night , with a cool breeze rushing through the sky . When night falls , some animals hunt their prey and run away in the night sky. And the stars shine so brightly that you would think they are little lamps hanging in the sky. Some say it's the time when the ghost come out , but this is a night when some people make plans. Plans to destroy . Nobody dares to disturb their plans . Or is there ?

II .

A factory looms in the dark of a forest . From the outside it looked like a ghost house with only spiders and insects in it . But if you see the inside , you'd see what's going on . Sound ninja where walking through the factory . Ever since the attack on Konohagakure failed, they were planning another one. Konoha must fall.

A wall exploded as two shadows jumped inside . They shifted through shadows.

" Who's there ? " The man heard footsteps behind him . He turned around . There stood a girl with the age of 19. She wore ninja shoes , brown pants that reached her knees and a white Tank Top . She had some kunai with a bomb tag on her waist and Katana on her back . She wore her long blue hair in a high , straight ponytail. Of course with her trademark bangs coming out. A shadow hung in front of her face . She stepped out of the shadow revealing big , pale , lavender eyes . " Who are you and what are you doing here girl ?! " She smirked. She swinged her Katana back and fort. Much to the man's annoyance.

" Just getting a party started " She said with an amused voice . The man thought this was amusing. A girl with a Katana, getting a party started?

" Hn. A little girl shouldn't be out alone in a house full a strange men " He said with a smile . " Who said she was alone , you douche-bag ! " a low, rough voice sounded through the hallway.

He turned around and saw a boy off the same age as the girl, with flaming red hair. Blowing in the wind (drool).

It was _(A/N The one and only ! ) _Sabaku No Gaara . He whore black pants with a red clothing above it with pieces of grey chest armour. He had some kunai around his waist and a dagger

And wore his monstrous gourd on his back. His hair was short and messy and his eyes where aquamarine, who he knew all to well. He also had a tattoo on his head, with the kanji symbol for love. And as always, the boy was frowning. He did not like the tone he used against the girl . " Little girls and little boys shouldn't be walking around here . Now scram before I call some guards . He was about to walk away until the girl drew her sword and held it firmly between his eyes . " I don't need you to tell me what to do . "

Then she slashed her sword in his chest and he fell. They ran faster through the hallways and slashed everyone that crossed their path . They stood back – to- back as they faced the Sound ninja. They glanced at each other and gave a nod . The girl jumped in the air and the boy made a wave of sand . She landed on the sand and surfed around slashing Ninja. The sand disappeared and they fought alone . " Byakugan ! " She then used her Sixty-four palms technique .

" Sand coffin , sand burial ." He whispered in a dangerous voice. They kept on fighting like that until every ninja lay dead on the ground . Gaara turned around and saw Hinata sitting on the ground , clutching her arm . He crouched besides her and pulled out some bandages . She had a big gash in her arm and leg . They stood up when he was done .

" Thanks . " He smiled in response . They ran further until they burst into a room . **' Aaaah, love the smell of blood, Gaara ! You should start a perfume shop! ' **the Shukakku screeched in his head. _' Would you shut up, you prick! " _Gaara shouted in his head. **' Ow, that hurts my feelings… oh wait , I don't have feelings ! Ahahaaha!' **Gaara sighed and quickly killed the few ninja there and started looking around . " Gaara ! Here ! I found it ! " He ran over her and start looking at the sheets of paper she was holding .

They had found the plans to destroy a few villages . " What do we do with them ? " He pointed behind her to a fire place . She tossed them into the fire and walked back to him . They heard footsteps running through the halls . He threw a kunai at the window and jumped out . She jumped upon the railing and waited . The ninja ran into the room . She threw a kunai with a bomb tag into the room and left also . They looked at the kunai and screamed . BOOM ! She snickered . " Must you always blow up the whole building ? " He asked . " Yes . " she said.

" Why ? " He asked with annoyed voice ." Because it's fun . And it's not like they are gonna need that building anymore . " He snorted . " Right , but still . " Aw , Gaara feels sorry for the wittle ninja! " She said her words dripping with sarcasm.

" No. But that doesn't mean you have to make a scene every time . " Her jaw dropped and she snapped her head in his direction, while pouting

" I don't make a scene ! I just … spice it up a bit . " He just rolled his eyes and as they continued their journey . _' Pff, drama queen.' _Of course, he would never say that aloud. He wanted to live for another 6 years or so.

Hinata sat in front of the campfire . Glancing at Gaara who was resting his eyes . Her mind drifted away as she stared into the fire .

Flashback :

_It was in the evening around eight o'clock . She was roasting a bird above a fire . She looked at Gaara who sat against a tree staring to the ground. " Stop staring at me ." _

_He snapped in a demanding voice . She blushed and turned her gaze to the fire . " S-sorry , G-gaara-san . " __She poked her fingers together. _

" _I , I was j-just wondering , wh-why didn't you k-killed me when I bumped u-up against you?" she asked, glancing at him once in a while. Silence. _

" _Why do you ask me ? Do you want me to kill you ? I would if you want__ me to." He asked in a dangerous voice and with a smirk . She squeaked a response._

" _No ! It's j-just that , you would n-normally k-kill a person that…that…" she started mumbling. He understood failure and weak. _

" _You__'re not that weak . " He said while looking at her . " Huh ? " _

" _When you fought you're cousin at the chuunin exam , you didn't look so weak to me . To everyone I think . " He said . " Thank you . If only my father would think like that to . " Then she went to sleep . Since when did he complement people ?_

End flashback .

" Hey Gaara . You still didn't answered that question . " She said . " What question . "

" You know , that one I asked the second night . " She said with a smile . " Oh , that one. " He remembered that one very good . It haunted him . _' Why didn't I kill her that night . I've could have just killed her like that and I wouldn't be with this annoying woman now . But something in me said that I shouldn't kill her and listen . For once . ' _

" I don't know . " And he smiled .

' _Why am I smiling? I don't smile ! ' _ he could hear the Shukakku laughing at him.

" You don't know ? " She said with an eyebrow raised . She sighed and then shrugged .

" Anyway , good night Gaara . "

" 'Night . " _' Not like I sleep . '_ He just once in a while rest his eyes . But most of the time he just watches . Watches her sleep . He doesn't even know why he didn't kill her . He just didn't . Since he met her that night he stayed with her . For some reason he didn't know . God , he didn't know why he always watches her when she sleeps ! He kept thinking about that , the whole night through . But also , thinking of what he didn't tell her what he just exactly saw in that house from the Sound.

**A/N ) So , I changed it. I think it's a bit better though. Anyway , for the old readers, review and read if you want , for the rookies of this story , please review ! Hope you like chapter one improved ! ****I also put Shukakku in it ! Funny guy, No ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Found her !

**(A/N : Hey everyone ! Sorry I didn't update for a while . ****I totally forgot to write ! Anywho , here's the next chappie ! **

Chapter 2 : Found her !

It was early in the morning . And Hinata and Gaara were almost ready to leave there camp .

" So , what's our next stop , Gaara-san ? " Hinata asked while finishing stuffing her sleep bag in her backpack . " A town you're familiar with . It's Konohagakure . " She dropped her bag . " Wh-what ? Y-you don't mean that , do you ? " She asked with widened eyes . " I mean it . " He said calmly . " You do realise I can't go back ?! If they see me , they'll make me stay ! " She yelled at him . " Don't worry . I've got something . " He threw something black at her . She held in it front of her .It was a black cloak with long sleeves with a big hood . She pulled in on and the hood to . " Great ! Now they can't see my face ! " Gaara also pulled one on and they left . But not unseen …

They arrived at Konoha gates . She stopped at looked up at the gates . _' Why did we have to stop here of all places ?! ' _ She asked herself . " Don't worry Hinata . Just calm down . " Said Gaara while walking into the city . The guards looked weirdly at them . Gaara showed them a pass and they walked further . They reached the market place and Hinata looked in amazement .

' _How long has it been ?I've missed this place .__'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud banging was heard . " NARUTOOOO !!!!!! STOP WRECKING MY CAR DAMNIT !!! " Shouted a man . " Geh ! Sorry oji-san !! " Shouted Naruto . He rushed further and ran into someone . He toppled her over and they both fell on the ground . " Itai ! My butt ! " Naruto whined . " Hey sorry 'bout tha- hey ! where are you going ?! " Hinata saw who it was and quickly ran away with Gaara right behind her . " Hn , weird . I thought I saw Hyuuga eyes . Meh , musta been my imagination , dattebayo ! " He grinned and ran to Ichiraku's .

Hinata and Gaara ran around a corner . Breathing heavely . " Wow , that was close ! " Said Hinata . _' Oh my god ! That was Naruto-kun ! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod !!!! ' _ " We should move on . " Said Gaara . While Gaara was buying food and other supplies , Hinata was bored. Then she got an idea . " Hey Gaara ? I'm going to walk around a bit . See ya in an hour or two! " He nodded and she busted off . She walked around a bit and then she saw the training fields . _' It wouldn't mind If I visited my old training field , neh ? ' _ She found her old training field en looked around . She got tears in her eyes . She pulled off her hood to get a better

look . She saw some lavender flowers and smelled at them . She smiled but she heared some noise at her right . She didn't look she just threw a kunai at that direction . She could hear it smash in a tree . " Wow ! What the hell ! Who's there ?! " Someone yelled . But she knew that voice well . It belonged to one off her dearest friends . Inuzuka Kiba . He popped his head out of the bush and looked with a frown on his face to Hinata's direction . His frown turned into a shock . " H-Hinata-chan ?I-is that you ?" He said while walking out of the bush he got closer and she got further away from him . Her eyes big . she was very still , but her mind was shouting . _' HOLY SHIT !!!! MOVE HINATA MOVE !!! You got to get away from here ! ' _ Then Gaara jumped out of the trees and shouted at her . " Hinata , common ! Hinata move ! " He shouted . She nodded and they jumped in the trees . " WAIT !! Hinata!!! " Kiba yelled . He growled and said " I've got to find Shino . "

" HOLY CRAP !!! GAARA , HE SAW ME !!!! HE SAW ME !!! " Hinata yelled hysterically.

" Calm down ! We just need to leave and then we'll be ok ! " He said to her and they jumped on the roofs .

" Shino !!!! " Kiba yelled . Shino sighed and massaged his temples . " Yes , Kiba ? " He said in a annoyed voice ." Shino , I saw Hinata ! And she's here with Gaara ! " He said . Shino's eyes widened ( behind his sunglasses ) . " What ? Where ? When ? Are you sure it's her ? Why with Gaara ? TELL ME !!! " He shouted while standing right in front of Kiba . " At the training field , about 5 minutes ago , yes its her and I don't know ! NOW CALM DOWN ! We have to find the rest and search her ! " Shino nodded and they searched for everyone .When they found everyone ( that is Rookie nine without Sasuke . and Hinata off course , duh . And with Temari and Kankuro .) they jumped on the roofs and started looking . " I thought I saw some Hyuuga eyes ! I knew it ! I know those eyes when I see them ! " Said Naruto .

" Naruto ! Why didn't you tell us then ?! " Sakura yelled . Neji was spaced out .

' _Hinata-sama …' _ They looked everywhere until they spotted two black figures on a roof close at the gates . " There !!! " They rushed to them . " Hinata-chan !! " Yelled Naruto .

" There are the gates . Yes ! They didn't see us ! " Hinata shouted happily . " Hinata-chan !! " She heard someone yell . She turned around and to her horror , the whole Rookie nine was there ! _' Holy macaroni !!! ' _ Her eyes widened as they made a circle around them .

She pulled out a Kunai at activated her byakugan . Gaara also stood in a fighting position . " Hinata-chan , why are you running from us ? Why did you leave ? " Naruto looked sad . They all did . Hinata didn't answer . She gritted her teeth . " Hinata ! Why ?! " He yelled . She growled . " Because of him… " She said slowly . " Of who ? " He asked again . She growled but said nothing else . She pointed her kunai at some people . " Hinata , you're not going to attack us . We only want to help and an explanation why you're with Gaara of all people ! " Sakura said . " None of you business . Now let us go ! " Hinata yelled . " Hinata please . " Kiba said . Some came closer . " Gaara ! Escape plan 5.0 !!!! " Hinata yelled . She spun around stood very close to Gaara . He nodded and did some seals and a they where engulfed with sand . It stood for a while but disappeared . So did Hinata and Gaara . " What the ?! Where did they go ? " Naruto asked while looking around . He spotted them a few houses further going at full speed . He rushed after them .He catched up with Hinata and called her name . She turned her head and whispered . " I'm sorry . " With a sad look on her face . Naruto's eyes widened . She threw a kunai with an explosive tag . When the smoke was gone he couldn't see them . " Kuso ! " He cursed .

Hinata and Gaara reached the gates . _' I'm sorry guys , I need to do this . " _ They stopped in their tracks . Naruto stood there in front off the gates . They soon noticed it was a shadow clone but they already catched up with them . " Hinata , why don't you talk to us ? " Sakura asked . " Why did you do this ? " Someone else asked . " I-I , can't , I – " She stuttered . And then collapsed into sobs . " I just wanted to prove myself to my father . He kept telling me I was a failure . A nobody . Not worthy to be a heir . So I ran . I've been fighting all the time . Trying to become stronger , so I could return . " They all listened to her . " Grrr , so it's all Hiashi –sama's fauld ! I knew it ! " Sakura said while clenching her fists . " Hinata-sama . I-I should have helped you . I am sorry . " Neji said . " Hinata looked up at him and smiled . She stood up and hugged him . " It's not you're fault Neji-nii-san . But I'm glad to see you . " He hugged her back and smiled to . " Me to , Hinata-sama . Me to . " They all stormed to her and hugged her . Except for Gaara , Temari , Kankuro and Shikamaru . They just smiled . " Glad to see ya bro . " Kankuro said . " Long time no see , neh ? " Temari said . Gaara just smiled . " Whev'e missed you , dattebayo !!! " Naruto shouted . Akamaru was licking all over her face and barking . " Yeah ! Woohoow ! " Howled Kiba . Everyone said ' yeah' . " Okay , okay ! I've missed you guys to ! Can you let me breath now ?! "She asked amused . " Now you will tell us in full explanation why you left , when you met Gaara , why you're with him and what you've done all this time ! " Sakura said while dragging her away to Ino's flower shop .

**(A/N That's that ! In the next chapter you'll get the full explanation ! with some flashbacks to . ****Read and review ! See ya next time ! **


	3. Chapter 3 : The explanation

**(A/N Hey guys ! New chapter ! ****And thank you for the reviews ! And thanks to **_**DarkSmile**_** for reviewing , putting my story in her favourite AND story alert ! (Cookie for you) , _xXx13EMO13xXx_ for reviewing , story alert(!),favorite story(!!)author alert(!!!) AND favorite author(!!!!!!!) Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!You rock! And also _destinygateway_ for favorite story !!! Thanks guys , YOU RULE !!!  
**

**Uhum , anyway , in this chapter you'll see the explanation why she left and what happened . Oh yeah , if Shakkaku speaks , then it's written like this : ' blablabla '.  
**

**Kay ? Enjoy !**

Last time : 

" Now you will tell us in full explanation why you left , when you met Gaara , why you're with him and what you've done all this time ! " Sakura said while dragging her away to Ino's flower shop .

---------

They arrived at Ino's flower shop and guided them into a room where nobody could hear them . They hugged her again and Lee was talking about the' fire of yought ' never left her and stuff like that . " Now , where did you get that awesome sword Hinata –chan ?! " Naruto asked excited . She smirked " You'll hear pretty soon ." Naruto pouted " I'll just begin with the beginning . It was evening , and I just finished training with my father . I lost again off course … "

_Flashback _

_Hinata breathed heavily . She was sprawled on the ground . She lost again . _

" _Hinata , you should train harder and better . This fight was pitiful . " Hiashi said with a frown . She had tears in her eyes but nodded . " Hn , if you weren't the heir , I would already have disowned you from this family . Failure " He mumbled the last word . Hinata's eyes widened and something snapped . She bolted up , forgetting her pain and yelled . " I am not weak ! I can fight ! I am stronger than you think ! Now who is the pitiful one ?! And you call yourself a father ?! HAH !! " She yelled at him . He didn't even flinch . He just turned around and frowned deeply . " You are even more of a failure than I thought . You can't control you're anger . Weakling . " He spat the last word out . Now she cried . Again . ' No more ' She thought . She ran out of the room and into her bedroom . She changed her clothes , grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with all the things she needed . Including food from the kitchen . She passed Neji and ran out off the Hyuga house . On the way to the Konoha gates she thought about the situation . ' I will leave this place and come back when I'm stronger . I will prove otou-san that I can be powerful !! Only then I'll return . I could be I will never return , but then so be it . Guys , I'm sorry . But I have to do this . I'll miss you guys . ' A tear rolled of her face when she passed through the Konoha gates , for maybe the last time . _

_End flashback ._

Hinata looked sad . You could hear gasps all over the room . _(Inner Sakura ) ' Let's kill that guy !!! HE'S OUR'S !!! ' _she growled . " I didn't want to return yet because I think I should train more and become stronger . But we needed food and some other supplies so we have to come here . That explains the coats . That's why I ran . " Said Hinata . Still with sadness in her eyes . " Hinata , what are you doing with Gaara in Kami's name ? " Asked Ino .

" Well , … "

_Flashback_

_It's been 3 days since she left Konoha . She's been attacked by animals , she's got mosquito bites all over and above all , it was raining . And there was mud . A LOT of mud . She's fallen in like a hundred times already .SPLATS ! Ok , make that a hundred and one times … She was bruised , beaten , bitten and muddy . And she was tired . She couldn't go on like this ._

_SMACK !!!There goes another mosquito . She suddenly ran into somebody and fell in the mud again . She couldn't see his face , only a blur of his body . She started sobbing heavily and eventually started crying . " I fell in the mud again ! Everything's going wrong ! Can't something go right one's in my life ?!" She cried even more . The boy kneeled in front of her . She could see his face , it was Sabaku No Gaara._

_She gasped and then did something extraordinary , she fainted . _

_End flashback ._

"I don't know what happened next . I was unconscious . " She sed with an confused look on her face . " I can . " Gaara sed . " I couldn't just leave her there , could I ? "

_Flashback _

_He looked at her in the rain . ' __**Hn , not something new . A lot of people faint before you . But not because you're popular ! HAHAHAHA !!!! ' **__Sed Shakkaku . Gaara frowned . ' Thanks for the compliment ' He thought back . He decided to help her . He lifted her up bridal style and carried her away . He made a roof out of leaves and braches and laid her in it . _

_End flashback _

"Then she woke up and the rest you can guess ."He said . " But that doesn't explain why she's still with you . And why she got that cool sword ! " Claimed Naruto . " Well , we just did . I don't know how . I guess it was me , hehehe . " Sed Hinata while scratching the back of her head . " Yep , her fault . " Gaara pointed at her . She looked at him sideways and bonked him on the head . " **Very** funny . " She growled . Everyone looked weirdly how Gaara just rubbed the new forming bump and waved it off . _' Wow , he changed a lot . The old Gaara would have killed her ! '_ Thought Temari . " But when …" Hinata cut Naruto off . " I'm going to tell about the sword now Naruto-kun ! " She yelled . We where travelling together for a year or something and we …bumped into somebody …."

_Flashback_

_Gaara and Hinata where jumping from tree to tree . " Let's stop here to rest . " Gaara said ._

_They jumped a few tree's further and jumped down . Not expecting someone to be there already .They saw a man of about 25 years old and a girl of about 20 years old . The man had a big T-shirt on and army-like pants, he had short brown hair and yellow eyes .The girl wore a white tank top , and brown pants that reached her knees . She had brown hair in Ino's style and blue eyes . They jumped up immediately when they saw them . " Who are you , and what do you want ? " asked the girl . She looked at Hinata's forehead protector and knew she was from the leaf village . " Leaf village eh ? Heard they where very rich . Neh, onii-san ?" She said with a smirk . " Yup , very . " He smiled . They frowned and said " Robbers ? Not a chance . Where ninja's , you can't win from us . " Gaara said . " Heh , watch us . " They started fighting . The girl grabbed her sword and fought against Hinata . She activated her byakugan . She dodged all the girl her blows and gave soft taps on her chakra points . She wobbled a bit and gave one last slash at her . She barely dodged at lost something else than her skin . Her onii-san was already down by Gaara's sand . He turned around , right after that his eyes widened and his whole face was red . The girl had slashed of Hinata's clothes and she was standing in her Bra and underpants . " Um , could you turn around ? " She asked with a red face to . He could only stare . " GAARA !! Turn around!!!! " She yelled . He nodded and turned around . " Wha-what do I d-do now ? " She stuttered . " U-um, why don't y-you t-take h-her cl-clothes ? " He stuttered to . ' Gaara ? Stuttering ? He must be really embarrassed . ' She grabbed the girl her clothes and hair band . Her hair was starting to grow long and annoying . " You can turn around now . " She said . HE turned around slowly , just to be sure . When he was fully around he gasped and his eyes widened . The clothes fitted her perfectly . It was good to fight , looked though but still great for a girl . " So ? What'ya think ? " She asked while smiling . " Great " He squeaked out . He blushed a bit . She blinked a few times and she laughed . She took the girl's sword and swung it around and then she fasted it on her back . " I want to train with this as soon as possible !! " She yelled and they took off …_

_End flashback . _

" You happy now ? " Hinata asked Naruto . " YEAH !! " He yelled . Everyone sweat dropped.

" So , what did ya do after all that ? You didn't just trained did you ? " Sakura asked .

" Well , no . We kinda fought against evil . You can put it like that . " Hinata said with a smile. " Uhm , fought against evil ? " They all asked . Hinata smirked . " You know the kunai's ? Or whatever they call it ? " She asked . Sakura and Ino looked at each other . " Well , duh ! " They said . Hinata leaned back in her seat and smirked . Sakura's and Ino's eyes grew like saucers . " No…way… DON'T TELL ME YOU TWO ARE !!! NO WAY HINATA !!!! " They shouted . " Maybe … maybe not . Who will tell … " She said with a smile . Gaara coughed . " YOU ARE !!! OH MY GOD !! " They yelled . " YOU TWO ARE LIKE , SO ASOME ! " they shouted and squealed .Gaara and Hinata sweat dropped ." Uhm, sure…" She said. " But we need to leave soon . If the rumors get to my father , he will come and get me . He is gonna lecture me first , then he will never let me outside again , and tell me I'm weak and fragile again ! Which means that I trained for nothing ! I'm not strong enough now . I'll come back to fight my father and he will see that I'm not a failure ! " She said. Everyone smiled . " We understand Hinata . But you have to come back soon! We have much gossip to discuss ! " Sakura said with a fist in the air . " YEAH !!! " Sakura and Ino yelled . _'Woopdiddiedoo guys … ' _Hinata thought sarcastically . " We have another problem . " Said Gaara suddenly . Hinata blinked a few times . Her eyelids grew together in a sly way . Only a little creek to look through . " What problem ? " She asked . He sweat dropped . " Uhm , one teensie weensie problem . " He said . Again those eyelids . " What teensie weensie problem ?"

" That factory we attacked a few days ago , you remember that right ? " He asked her . " Yeah , why ? " she asked with a brow up . " I saw something on that plan we burned . The plan was titled : Plan to destroy Konohagakure . " he said with his head bowed . " HUH ?! " Everyone yelled .

**(A/N HAHAHAHAHA !!!!! CLIFFY !!!! Oh , how I like to tease you guys . goes into dreamy state until someone's shoe hits her head **

**AUCH !!!! Anywho , MAN ! That was one hell of a long story , neh ? Pwew , glad that's over. Hope you liked it and review ! Then the updates are faster ! REVIEW plz  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Teams

**A/N I'm back ! With a new chapter ! Took a little longer cause of my stupid homework… Damn my French teacher ! Any who , I noticed someone said that Hinata was a bit OOC , I know … But I want her to look more though and all and yeah . But don't worry ! The old shy Hinata is still there ! Somewhere …Any who, read and review !!**

**Chapter 4 : Teams **

I .

They all looked shocked at Gaara . Only Hinata had her eyes closed ,clenching her fists and a vine was throbbing on her head .He started sweating . " You…saw plans…. To destroy Konoha…. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ?!?!?!?! " She yelled in his face .

" I.. I uh , didn't want to worry you to much . You see , I wanted to tell you but I had to tell you that we had to go to Konoha to and you would have to worry over two things and …. Yeah …. " He mumbled . " Gaara…. YOU IDIOT ! " She swapped a fist on his head . " YOU TELL ME SUCH THINGS IMMEDIATELY THE NEXT TIME OKAY ?! " She shouted . Everyone sweat dropped . He nodded really fast . When she calmed down a bit she said " Alright , we have to report this to Tsunade-sama . Then we can search for more information , cause I want to know **why** they wanna attack . " Everyone nodded and they moved out to Tsunade . They arrived at full speed and Hinata knocked the door over. " TSUNADE-SAMA , PROBLEM , BIG TIME!!!!!! " Hinata yelled, she was still not recovered from Gaara's stupidity. . Everyone closed there ears . " Gaaaah , Hinata . Great , you're back but … could you PLEASE KNOCK ?! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING !!!! " Tsunade yelled with a vine throbbing . " Oh , gomenasai . " She said . Gaara tapped on her shoulder . " Eh ? " He pointed to a chair . There sat Hiashi Hyuuga .

II .

She froze . " O-Otou-san . " She managed to get out . Hiashi frowned . " I see that you back , daughter of my . Say , what brings you to Konoha ? " He said in a casual voice . " Uh, well w-we passed her and so- " Hiashi interrupted . " You and who ? " Me and Gaara-san . " Hiashi activated his Byakugan . His face became red of anger ."What , you are travelling with a demon ?! It's despicable , it's outraged , it's- it's , I will not allow it !! " He boomed and stood straight up . Hinata 's eyes widened with fear . He walked to her . " How can you travel with someone so dangerous , low-classed and DROP-OUT like he ?! I already threw you out of my house because of you're stupidity and lack of skills , and then you go of with some demon vessel ?! How could you be so dumb ?!! " at that moment she snapped . She frowned and she had determination in her eyes . " He is NOT a drop-out ! He is NOT dangerous ! He is NOT despicable !! He is Not low-classed and above all that , he's my friend !!! **AND I'M NOT STUPID !!! **You are ! You call everyone one that is weaker than you a failure or a drop-out ! Everyone that's different than you want it , is a low-classed nothing to you !! You are the one that is despicable !! " She yelled in his face .SLAP ! She flew backwards on the ground . A large hand was printed in red on her left cheek . " How dare you . What right do you have to speak to your own father like that ? " She just stared at him . Suddenly , everyone felt a killer intend . Everybody's head turned behind them as they saw Gaara glaring darkly at Hiashi and clenching his fists . It was scary , almost makes even Hiashi shit his pants . He growled , almost letting Sahkkaku out .**" Kit , watch out ! Don't want to kill the father of you're crush neh ? " _He said . _**_" Shu.Up." ._He closed his eyes a bit to conrtol his anger ."**DON'T** do that ever again , if you're life is dearly to you . " He said .  
" Hn , you can't tell me what I can do or not with my daughter ._(A/N Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeew , that's so disgusting!_) She's my daughter , and you're just somebody that's dangerous and you cannot be with my daughter anymore . Now leave , we have no use of you . She's a failure as it is ." He glared even more . He had trouble to keep Shakkaku down . "GAH ! I'm sick of you ! I'm outta here !! " Hinata screamed . She stomped away and banged the door . You could here her stomps through the building . Gaara growled even more . He was this close of killing him that Naruto needed to hold his shoulders . " Hn." Said Hiashi and jumped out of the window away from the Hokage tower . " Right . Glad that's over , now would someone PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING HERE ?! And get Hinata back here !!!!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs . Naruto nodded and ran through the door . Gaara calmed down but still had a frown on his face .5 minutes later Naruto's back with Hinata , she had a big frown on her face . " Now , let's forget what happened a few minutes ago and talk about what you want to talk about then. And welcome back Hinata-chan . " she said with a smile. Hinata gave a little smile and told the whole story .

III .

"Hmmn , I get it . " Suddenly there where 4 poofs and Kakashi , Kurenai , Asuma and Gai stood there . " You'll be assigned in you're current teams . " Said Tsunade . Gaara and Hinata looked at each other and said " Ano , Tsunade -sama , Could I suggest something ? What if we took Kurenai-sensei with : Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Temari-san , and Kankouro with Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan ? Me and Gaara are trained together as a team , and we are pretty good . Plus , It's us actually that we really need to know what's going on . So, what do you say ? " Said Hinata while tapping her fingers together . " This is very unusual . If you can show us what good team you are , then yes . You can go together . " Hinata smiled . " But , how do we do that ? " Gaara asked . " Well , you fight . Simple, neh ? " Tsunade said while smirking .

IV .

" Ano , how ? " Hinata asked while looking a bit scared at her face . Tsunade laughed a bit and said " A tournament . If you can defeat all the teams we have , that is two persons , then you can . Only when you win off course . " They fell in anime style . " ALL the teams ?!?! " They said at the same time . " Hai . Oh , don't worry ! You'll be fine ! " She said while waving her hands at them . " Now go ! Out ! I need to prepare the tournament ! You have 1 week to train ! And you cannot go and watch the others fight , same for the others." She said . They nodded and left . Tsunade smirked again and Shizune thought _' This looks bad '_ . Tsunade thought _' This looks interesting. This is gonna be fun . I need some sake . ' . _

V

_ 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod !! I need to beat them all ! But Shikamaru is so smart ! Sakura is so strong ! Naruto is…! Well , he's…he's ummmn …Well , he has a good appetite … hehehehe . Plus , he can be incredible strong if he wants to . And he won't give up . Eeep ! I'm gonna lose this ! ' _Hinata cried in her head . Gaara noticed her stiffness and uneasiness . " Don't worry , we are very strong together and we will not lose . Not if it depends on me . We will train and all will work out well . " A little whittle smile crept up his face . She calmed down a bit . " Ano , Hinata –chan . Why-, why don't you want to be on our team anymore , " asked Kiba . She turned around and saw Kiba , Shino and Kurenai frowning . _'Eeep ! '_ " Nonon,nonononononononononononNO ! I do want to stay in our team !! " They smiled a bit .  
" It's just … I want to do this with Gaara , because we really know what we are searching for and we want to go head-on with the boss . It's our problem actually . I really need to thank you all for helping us in this difficult time . " she said with a smile . You could hear ' tsk's ' and ' Not to troublesome ' and ' No way ' in the room . " Sure Hinata –chan !! Why wouldn't we help you ?! And besides , how could I wanna miss such a chance to fight you guys ?! This is gonna be asome ! I bet you're even MORE stronger than you where before Hinata-chan ! " Naruto screamed . Hinata gave a warm smile and hugged Naruto " A-arigatou . Naruto-kun . Sniff , you don't know how much that means to me . " She said . Gaara growled and frowned a bit . everyone saw that , 'cept for Hinata . Sand was crawling everywhere . they broke the hug and walked away . Sand fell down again . " Hey , hey , what's the tantrum for Gaara-san ? " Said Hinata with one brow up . He sighed . " Nothing , nothing . "

" Guys ! We better start training if we wanna beat them ! Smell ya later ! " Naruto yelled and ran away . Everyone followed his example and began to start them training .

**(A/N 'Kay ! Done ! Looks like they have to beat everyone first ! Read and review and , keep on the smiles !! (nice WOMEN-pose, with green spandex !) Teehee ! Always wanted to do that ! ( everyone runs desperately to her and start to do anything to get me normal ) Hey ! Watch out ! GET THE HEL AWAY FROM ME FREAKS ! And they call me crazy ! Anywho , review ! **


	5. Author's note

**( A/N ****author's**** note … **

**OMG !!!! ****I'm**** sorry guys ! ****I wanted to write my chapter further , but errrrm , I've got some bad grades for school… And so , I'm not allowed on the computer . Actually , I shouldn't be on now … But I wanted to post this message and tell you all : I'M ****NOT ****STOPPING THIS FANFIC !!!! Repeat : I'M ****NOT ****STOPING IT !! I'm not allowed to go on the computer until my exams are finished . That's about ….. 4 weeks ! ……. Oh god , I'm never gonna survive that ! Urgh ! Anywho , I'm going to write further on a piece of paper , then type it on the computer when no one's around ( :3 sneaky me ) , and post it . If I can . Can't get caught , or I'm in even more trouble ! Don't drop this story , and read further when I post it ! Seeya ! **

**Greets , The Anime Wolf **


	6. Chapter5: First fight! The Hyuga Maniac!

**A/N ****Today , the fights begin ! Let's see who's stronger , Muwhahahahahahah :3 Read and review ! And I'm to lazy to Wright the parts of the training . So , I'll just begin with the fights ! **

Words ; normal talk

Words ; techniques 

_Words : thoughts _

**Words : demon **

Chapter 5 : First fight ! We ain't gonna lose !

The week of training was over . The rookie 9 gathered were the third part of the chuunin exam was held ( ya know , where Naruto and Neji fought) . The whole village was here , plus lots of ANBU's and Tsunade herself . Hayate Gekko walked in the center of the arena .

"Cough , cough . Silence please . The matches are about to start . First off (cough, cough) , Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka versus Hinata Hyuuga and Sabaku no Gaara . cough. " And he walked away . The teams went to the center of the field . " Hinata , I'm not holding back ! So is Shino ! " shouted Kiba with enthusiasm . " Good ! So am I " Hinata said . Hayate walked back . He stood between them and brought his hand up . " Hajime !! " and put his hand back down . Both teams dashed backwards . Hinata brought 4 kunai's out and threw them at Akamaru . He easily dodged them . She jumped back .

" I thought you would give it your all ? " Kiba asked . She just smirked and stood next to Gaara . She activated her Byakugan and jumped high in the air . At that moment , Gaara made a wave of sand and Hinata landed on that wave . The sand and Hinata rushed forward at a amazing speed . She went straight for Shino , when she reached him , she jumped of the wave and gave him some punches in his stomach and chest . When he flew backwards , she flung some kunai at him . The sand returned and she jumped on it . Again , rushing at Kiba and doing the same . The problem is , for Kiba and Shino , they almost can't see her because of her speed. Suddenly , they where met with a few Shino's and Kiba's . They where surrounded . No sweat . Gaara made shot sand at the clones and Hinata just tapped them with her gentle fist style . Poofs of smoke surrounded them . They spotted Kiba and Shino breathing heavily .Shino did some hand signs and let his destruction bugs after them . Hinata jumped in front of Gaara and did her 'Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms 'and reflected all the bugs . Kiba said " Four legs technique !** "** and attacked with great speed. He threw a few punches at Hinata and she flew back , and hit the ground . But she stood up fast and yelled "Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palm! ". She rushed to Kiba .His jaw almost reached the ground . _' I THOUGHT ONLY NEJI COULD DO THAT ?! ' _But he had no time to think anymore . " 16 ! …. 28! …… 40! …. 56…. 60 …. 64 !! " She counted . Kiba fell down . Numb . _' Kuso ! I can't move! ' _Kiba thought . Hinata smiled and went back to Gaara . Who was fighting with Shino . Gaara was annoyed . He couldn't use his Sand coffin and Sand burial because he wasn't allowed to kill the freaky bug-boy . He just rushed sand at him . **" Quick sand waterfall ! "** There was a whole area of quicksand . Hinata shrieked and jumped to the wall and held herself up with a few kunai .

" GAARA !!! Watch out with that quicksand , will you ?! You have to beat him ! Not down me into that goo of sand ! " She yelled . He just rolled his eyes and went back to his fight .

He smirked _' Looks like our bug-boy is stuck in some sand . Poor him , I shall help him out . Now won't we Shukaku ?' _ He said sweetly to the demon . **" Cut the crap and do it . " **.

He ' obeyed ' and went further . He jumped to him and kicked him out of the sand . At that moment , Hinata jumped of the wall and kicked him up in the air . She appeared above Shino and kicked him back down at a high speed . Shino fell and was unconscious . Hayate appeared again . " Winners , Hyuga Hinata and Sabaku no Gaara ! " First the crowd was silent . Then Naruto broke out cheering and everyone followed . Hinata smiled and waved . Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed and a little smile on his face . They jumped on the balcony with the rest of the group , minus Shino and Kiba . " Asome !!! Our fight is gonna kick ass, dattebayo !!!!!! " Naruto shouted . " Unbelievable ! " , " Great , Hinata ! " , " The power of youth was with you the whole time !! " . All this and many more was heard . Hinata smiled and looked at everyone . " So, who's our next opponent ? " She asked . Hayate appeared .

" Hinata-san , Gaara-san . Next fight is up (cough) . You're next team is Team 10 . " and he disappeared . Hinata smiled evilly at Team10 . " Well , let's go Shikamaru ! Chouji ! " Ino yelled and dragged them with her . " Women , too troublesome to deal with . " Shikamaru said . He sighed and let him be dragged . But actually , he didn't mind to be dragged by Ino…

" Next Fight .(cough) Hinata Hyuga and Sabaku no Gaara (cough)versus Shikamaru Nara , Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi . cough. " Hayate said-coughed . . " Hey Hinata , be ready to be ass-kicked ! Ok ?! " Ino yelled . " I'm ready when you are . " Hinata said . She smiled at Gaara and he smiled back . Then they both smirked . That is something she learned from him . Look scary with a simple smirk . " Ready ? HAJIME ! "

**A/N Booyah ! It worked ! Now it's gonna be a while before I can post a new chapter . You know what I said in the Authors note . Anywho , stay tuned ! **


	7. Chapter6 : Tsunade's decision

**A/N New chapter up ! I really hope you guys don't get tired of reading this! **** You still need to see the big fight! Anyway , R and R !! and before you complain , no , Sai isn't in this story . I don't really know him and his techniques and all . and kinda forgot aboput him … tch …. And , you guys wondering why Hinata hasn't used her sword yet ? Well , she doesn't want to kill them ! She only uses that sword on enemies. So she won't use it here …. Sorry ! **

_Last time ….._

" _Next Fight .(cough) Hinata Hyuga and Sabaku no Gaara (cough)versus Shikamaru Nara , Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi . cough. " Hayate said-coughed . . " Hey Hinata , be ready to be ass-kicked ! Ok ?! " Ino yelled . " I'm ready when you are . " Hinata said . She smiled at Gaara and he smiled back . Then they both smirked . That is something she learned from him . Look scary with a simple smirk . " Ready ? HAJIME ! " _

_----------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6 : Tsunade's decision

Gaara and Hinata ran at Team 10 . Ino and Chouji ran at them but Shikamaru stayed behind. He was going to catch one with his shadow technique. Hinata and Ino started fighting with kunai as Gaara charged sand at Chouji, which kept dodging that . _' Damn ! That little bastard is fast !_ ' Thought Gaara , again tossing sand. Hinata already activated her Byakugan and stood in her gentle fist style . **"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms !!!"** She trudged 64 fast palms on her chakra patterns and Ino fell down. Hinata grinned _' 1 down , two to go ! " _ Hinata thought happily. Shikamaru's eyes widened. _' Damnit Ino ! ' _ He quickly made some hand signs and let his shadow go to Hinata . But Gaara saw this. " Hinata watch out!!! " he yelled . Receiving a punch from Chouji. Hinata jumped backwards but his shadow kept getting closer . She jumped a few times before skidding over the dirt. She had an idea. She began to run real fast and ran along the walls to Shikamaru. She jumped of from the wall, leaving smoke behind and poked Shikamaru at a few weak spots and he was down to. " Hah !! Gaara !! I beat all of them already ! " she yelled . Gaara growled . " Only because you hit the final blow. I did all the work on that bug-friend of yours !! " he shouted back while dodging yet another blow . Hinata just sat down and watched the show. Gaara did some sort of Desert Coffin but not as killing and bone crushing as it was before. He threw Chouji in the air and kicked him and the head , then kicked him up again and did this a few times . Also on the sides . " Pff, show-off! " Hinata mumbled . Chouji fell unconscious on the floor. And Gaara smirked and gave a thumbs-up which Hinata returned. There was yelling and cheering. Hinata walked back to Gaara. " Well that was easy . Next please ! " She said. Hayate came back from whatever he was doing . Probably taking some medicine . " Cough. Next fighters . Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno . Cough . " Naruto and Sakura jumped in the ring .

" Haha !! You guys are gonna lose ! Believe it !! ( author comes out from behind the keyboard and bangs Naruto on the head . " BAKAAAAAAAAA !!! My Naruto from MY story will never, EVER be dubbed !!! YOU HEAR ME ?! " I yell . ) " Hai AW-chan. " another blow on the head. " Its AW-sama for you !! " Any who , back to the story ! They all stood in a fighting stance ready to begin . " Cough , fighters ready , HAJIME ! " and he jumped away. Hinata went for Sakura while Gaara went for Naruto. First they just punched and kicked and threw sand. But it got more fierce by the second . They started their jutsus. Hinata tried her sixty-palms again but Sakura managed to dodge after 10 already. Gaara did his Quick sand waterfall but Naruto jumped away and punched Gaara in the face at the same moment , Sakura did the same. They both skidded in the dirt. Gaara growled and stood up again and helped Hinata. He made a sand barrier around them to discuss. " They are good. How can we defeat them ? " asked Hinata . Gaara was deep in thought. " We should try and combine our strength. Maybe That'll work. " They let the sand down and both rushed at Sakura, she was the weakest and when they fought Naruto, she wouldn't be a problem anymore. Gaara made for him and Hinata a sand platform and they rushed at her . Hinata went for the punch and misted on purpose, so that Gaara would strike her with sand . He then did his Desert coffin again and Sakura was out. Naruto growled. " Damnit ! That's not fair ! " he shouted at them. Gaara blinked a few times " How's that not fair " He just shook his head and ran to Naruto with Hinata behind him. Hinata ran faster and ran on Gaara on his back and jumped of with such force that Gaara stumbled fell face first on the ground. He poked his head out of the dirt and glared at her. She just grinned and took out 2 kunai. She threw one at Naruto but he slashed at it and it fell on the ground. She was still coming at him and their kunai made contact. She dropped on the ground and stated a kunai fight with him. Gaara soon let his sand come after her. But Hinata had some tricks up her sleeve. She extended her arm and some chakra made it on her hands and made a ball. She brought them in front of her and shouted . **" Chakra bombs ! " ** and trusted them forward to Naruto . He managed to jump away , but the balls made a big explosion and he was plunged in the dirt. _' Pff ! She facked my Rasengan!_' But Hinata was not done . She jumped high in the air. Gaara knew what was coming and looked for cover. Hinata let her chakra go to her arms and it glowed bright blue. She closed her eyes and said . **"Chakra balls ! "**( her eyes shot open)**" Balls of destruction!" ** She shot many balls everywhere, She did not aim at him , just shot around. A few balls hit him , but many fell in the dirt and nearby trees.

She landed on the dirt. " Nice attack, but only a few hit me. " Naruto said . Hinata smirked " The attack is not over yet . " Her arms where still in chakra and suddenly the earth started to shake .**" Chakra of the earth ! Release! "** Suddenly , all kinds of holes appeared and chakra busted out. Naruto was hit and jumped on the wall . **" Chakra of the walls ! Release ! "** Some places on the wall exploded and Naruto was plunged of the wall and fell by the trees. **" Chakra of the trees ! Release ! " ** The trees started to crack and the wood flew to Naruto like spears. He was hit square in the face by a big piece of wood. And fell really close to Hinata . " and finally **Chakra whirlwind ! "** She yelled . She drew out her arms and made a big circle out in front of her . Every time she made one it grew smaller and left paths of chakra. There was a vector like chakra pattern in front of her and she busted chakra in the middle of it and a huge explosion came out and shot Naruto against a wall. Naruto looked bad . His clothes were shredded and he had scratched all over. Hinata looked awful to . _' I…… used … a lot of … chakra .. Well that's it for me … '_ She fell on the ground, completely drained .

Tsunade's eyes stood huge . _' They are STRONG !!! Never thought they would harm Naruto like that ! Hinata's attacks are amazing ! ' _

Gaara was proud of her but frowned . If what Tsunade had said was true , then they still needed to fight her cousin, that weapon girl and that freack'n weirdo with the big eyebrows. Naruto dropped at the ground, but could still stand . He stood up and smiled. _' They got my complete respect. They win . ' _ He closed his eyes and grinned. " Hayate , I give up. " He heard gasps and ' What the ? ' all over the audience. He grinned even more. " What ? They won fair and square ! " He said . Hayate nodded and said . " Cough , winners , Hinata Hyuga and Sabaku no Gaara ! " The whole crowd cheered loudly. Hinata cracked an eye open. And smirked . _' Yay …. I beat Naruto-kun …. ' _she moved up to a sitting position. Gaara helped her up. " Good fight , Hinata-chan . " She smiled sweetly. " Good fight, Gaara-kun.' Suddenly , Tsunade said ' Silent everybody . " they didn't listen and cheered further. She coughed and said a little louder " Shut up . " they still didn't listen . Then she cried " SHUT UP !!!!!! " everybody shutted up and sweat dropped . " I hereby say that Hinata and Gaara won this tournament and there is no need to fight anymore . " There jaws dropped . "b-but you said that- ! " Tsunade shushed her . " You don't need to , I've seen enough and you are out of chakra. Congrats, you win and you can search together for that maniac. Dismissed . " and she walked away . Gaara and Hinata looked at each other and cheered and hugged each other. They froze and blushed and separated fast . " G-gomen " said Hinata while scratching her head . They may have won this, but what comes next will be more difficult then they have ever experienced before . Will they survive it ? "Off course ! what would I do with the story If they would Die ?! Be reasonable !! " Uhmn , as I said , will they survive?

**A/N LONG !! LOOOONG chapter ! Fingers hurt , hands twitching , can't ..describe .. symptoms further ! Gah ! **

**Gaara : Oh shut up , you weakling. **

**Aw: WHAT ?!! Weakling ! I'll show you who is the weakling !! **

**Aw chases after Gaara who is screaming like a girl **

**Hinata : Read and review ! **


	8. Chapter 7 :Meeting with the Big Boss

**A/N New chapter ! Wow ! ****Thanks for reviews and story alerts ! **

Chapter 7 : Painful memories ! Big Boss of the enemies !

Every Team stood ready to leave Konoha . They will have that information ! They just have to . Hinata twirled her kunai around her finger . She was anxious to leave . The Hokage gave a signal and every team dashed of .

Two days later ……….

Gaara jumped from tree to tree . Hinata only a few foot away . They were looking for a hide-out , a abandoned house , a cave , anything that would look suspicious . Gaara called a halt to rest . They were panting and Hinata took deep , long breaths to calm down a little .

" We shouldn't be that far . Hm , wonder where it is. " Gaara thought out loud. Gaara wandered around the resting place and stopped in front of a giant boulder. Hinata followed him. " Umn , Gaara ? What are you doing ? " He kept investigating the giant boulder. " Isn't it weird that one giant boulder stands her , and there are no other boulders . It can't fall down, from somewhere , there's no mountain here . Weird indeed. Hm …" Hinata popped a vein. " Stop talking to yourself ! And yes , it is weird ! But nothing - Wah ???!!! " at that very moment , Gaara simply walked through the boulder . He popped his head out. " C'mon , I'm sure they are here . Follow me . " She hesitated , but then walked in to . She could see nothing . Only blackness . " Gaara , I can't see ! " she said and bumped against his back . He nodded- not that she saw that – and took her hand . They blushed a bit and thought together _' So warm . ' _ . They moved on and pushed a door open . They came into a hallway with many doors . " Which one to choose ! " Hinata said playfully . They took the fifth door and entered. A man sat behind his desk. Hinata punched in the air . " Hah ! Bulls eye !! " she shouted , and then regained her posture . The man lifted his head and smiled a bit . " Ah , Hinata Hyuga from Konoha and Sabaku no Gaara from Suna . Nice to meet the oh-so popular ' Kunai's ' . I've heard a lot about you two . Sniffing around in my plans , destroying my hide-outs. Anyway -( the door slammed shut ) – what are you doing here ? " He asked . Hinata still looked at the door and tried to open it. " We are her to ask some questions about the attack on Konoha . And yes , we found your plans . We want to know when you are going to attack and why . " Gaara asked . The man let out a laugh. " Off course . We are going to attack within two weeks . And why , Because I personally hate Konoha . They ruined my live ." he said with hate in his eyes. Hinata asked why . " I shall begin from the beginning .When I was younger I lived with my mother and father. We had enough food on our table , and I was loved. But a lot of children teased me and called me names . Pushed me in ponds and hanged me up on a tree with my underpants . " Both Gaara and he shivered . " After my years at the academy , I became a genin . But the hokage and my team-mates and my sensei didn't like me. Why ? I was not strong enough , didn't listen what they said and had a bad temper . They threw me out off my team because I said something bad to the hokage . that did it . I ran away and swore I would show them I am not weak , by killing them all . Besides , I wanted to take the chunin exam , but I wasn't good enough . " Gaara and Hinata looked at each other . The man started to laugh . " But off course I can't let you go with all that information , can I " He said and threw the desk away . Gaara cursed and stood up , so did Hinata . Gaara tossed sand at him and Hinata threw kunai , but he had some sort of shield around him . Suddenly , he made some hand seals and said **" Torture , memories or the past ! " ** and shot some blue thing at Hinata . It went in her and she grabbed her head and yelled out . " What are you doing to her ?! Stop it ! " Gaara shouted at him . " All her painful memories return at full force , causing a lot of pain . More shouting, more painful memories . It seems that she has a lot . " Gaara's eyes widened ._' I … I didn't knew she had so many painful memories . ' _

Hinata didn't know what happened . Memories flashed before her yes . Painfull memories

The memories :

" _No mommy ! Don't go ! MOMMY !!! WAKE UP (sob) mommy … sniff ….Mommy please . " _

_White light flashed _

" _Hinata ! Your feet are misplaced and your hands must be higher , and give more strength in your punches ! You really are a disgrace for this family ! " _

_White light _

" _I will no longer train you . You are to weak . " _

_White light _

" _Do with her what you want , she is no good for the family . " _

_White light _

_Many other memories flashed before her . Mostly what her father did . _

End memories .

She yelled one more time then only whimpered and cried . Gaara just stopped fighting the man and picked Hinata up and blasted the door open . " I hope we see each other again, I want to fight you again . " The man said , and smiled . Oh how he hated that smile . He ran out the room into the hallway and out the boulder . He kept running away to a safer place .

He sat under a tree and put her in his lap . She was still crying and whimpering . He spoke some calming words in her ear and rocked her back and fort . She calmed down a bit and put her head in his neck and hugged him . 10 minutes later he stood up and asked

" Can you walk , Hinata-chan ? " She nodded and stood . They ran as fast as they could to Konoha .

**A/N Teensie weensie bit short , neh ? Sorry ! Thanks again for the reviews and story alert and such . Review please ! PS : When this story is finished , another will come ! **


	9. Chapter 8: Preparations

**A/N Yo ! Sup guys ! new chapter ! ****I'm so sorry! My school is giving a lot of work and I can't seem to find time ! But I do write on pages during class and stuff , so . and I will be on a trip in the vacation , no pc , so I will write it down there so I have the chapteron a regular page , so don't worry ! please review and remember , I do not own Naruto and it's characters !! **

**Chapter 8 : Preparations **

Gaara and Hinata arrived back at Konoha . all the teams where back already . They noticed Hinata shaking a bit , they asked what's wrong but Gaara shook his head. They rushed to the Hokage …

" What did you find out ? Anything interesting ? " asked Tsunade eagerly . Gaara nodded his head. " They will attack within 2 weeks. We need every ANBU and ninja to be ready and every villager and his or her precious belongings evacuated soon. We also need to train and achieve new strength, otherwise we will not succeed . I will train Hinata further in techniques that I showed before. That was all . " everyone eyes widened . " And they just **gave** you this information , just like that ? " Gaara glanced at Hinata . " No " he simply answered . Tsunade glared at him , and he just returned the gesture. " Sabaku no Gaara , tell me what happened now or you shall feel what an Hokage and sannin can do. " She said with an extra glare. He sighed and told what happened . " He did **what** to Hina-chan ?! " he rolled his eyes . " I just told you. " he glanced at Hinata again , she was shivering. Tsunade walked over to her. " What memories , Hina-chan , " She shivered more and answered shakily " M-mother ….d-died …. A-and … father …d-didn't … a-approve …. A-a-a-a-and stuff ….. " Tsunade nodded. " I understand. Right ! You heard Gaara ! Train and evacuate the city !! we must be ready ! GO !! " Everyone left in a hurry . " let's go , Hinata-Chan . " Gaara took her hand and led her out. Shizune had hearts in her eyes and her hands were clasped together . "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw !!! Aren't they cute Tsunade-sama ?! " Tsunade smiled . " Yes , very Shizune-san "

**Training with Hinata and Gaara **

" So , you know what to do ? " Hinata nodded . They took their positions and narrowed their eyes . Suddenly , they rushed at each other and started punching , then Gaara jumped backwards and attacked with his sand . Hinata's job was to dodge and punch the sand or hit it with a kunai. They continued like that until they dropped to the floor (which is 2 hours later).

Deep breathing could be heard as they let them self fall to the floor next to each other.

They both already tossed jackets to the ground somewhere they didn't care. To blasted hot. Scratches all over and to the top of that , sweaty . " Y-you know , you have perverted sand…" said Hinata . Gaara raised an eyebrow . " H-how do you mean ? " Hinata grinned.

" There's sand in my pants and shirt and it tickles , haha " she laughed a bit . Gaara smiled

" Yeah , I told it to do that . " they both laughed. " So , what do you think that will happen ? at the fight. Do you think, we will lose ? " asked Hinata . Gaara frowned and said

" Course not , the leaf village is strong , and besides , the Hokage said that she will ask Suna to help us. So , no problem at all . We will win ."

**Bad guys place **

" Orochimaru-sama , the preparations are ready . Why don't we attack now instead of within two weeks ? It will be unexpected and they will surely lose . " asked someone .

" Becaussssssse , I want the village to fight at their full forcccccce. Not when their weak. " Orochimaru said. The man shivered a bit and came out of the shadows . it was the man that attacked Hinata and Gaara . " Hai , Orochimaru-sama ! " . Orochimaru grinned . " Besides, Sasuke will be there if it goes out of hand . "

**A/N Damn ! This is just to short ! I'm sorry , but I want the next chapter , the fight , to be quit long and good so I will wait for the rest. So , it's kinda short … gehe , It wasn't so short in my head though. I know it's sucks , kinda a filler … meep , please stay with the story and defiantly read the next chapter . it will be worth it ( I hope…)!!! ****Stay tuned for more ! ( PS : I'm working on another Gaahina story , not sure what the title is , but it's gonna be around a devil and angel theme . It's in the same universe as Naruto , no high school fic , even tough I'm working on that to. It's gonna be cool ! When it's posted , please read! **


	10. Chptr 9: The fight Tears of a broken man

**(A/N : Hey ! I'm so sorry ! I didn't have a computer for a week or two and when I had one, it didn't have internet ! GAH ! I hope you still wanna read this … enjoy!**** And thank you ****shadowsaver**** ! I'm totally not such a good writer as you say! BUT THANK YOU !! Sniff , you are so nice ! also , a new story of my is coming up! Naruhina ! And if you lie skating and OOC Hinata , read it when it's on ! Oh, and it's a high school fic.**

Chapter 9 :The fight! Tears from a broken man …

Hinata sighed a she got ready. Today was the day. They had to fight. There was only 1 option. To win. Otherwise Konoha would be doomed. She strapped her headband on her had and putted some kunai and shuriken in her holster. Then she went to the entrance of Konoha.

They stood there with many ninja. All ready to fight. Tsunade and Shizune stood at the front with the rookie nine and the suna team and of course with Hinata and Gaara. The wind blew and al the animals were quiet. " They are sure taking long." Hinata said to Gaara. " Yes , I hope they didn't chicken out." They waited for another hour. " aw common ! Hurry up already! " Hinata shouted to no one in particularly. Suddenly a man came through the door of Konoha. It was the big boss that they have seen before. Hinata tensed up and shuffled a bit behind Gaara. Gaara growled at him and stood protectively in front of Hinata. " You!" He growled . " Oh , it's you two ! Well aren't you two cute ! " he said. Gaara blushed and then shook his head. " Shut up ! and besides , I hope it's not only you ere , otherwise it would be a piece of cake! " The man started to laugh. " Of course not ! MEN! " he shouted and a lot , and I mean A LOT of ninja stood there suddenly. Everyone took their fighting stance. They al rushed at some ninja and fought them. So far Konoha was winning. But the man was still smirking. While Hinata fought she looked at him and glared. _' I'm gonna wipe hat smirk of his face ! '_ she drew her sword and ran at him full speed she jumped , ready to slash him. But he dodged. She slashed again , but he dodged again! She tried that a few times and he kept dodging. _ Godammit ! DIE ALREADY ! '_ Suddenly he grabbed her foot and swung her away.

She growled at him . He laughed. " Weak little girl. You can't do anything, can you ?" he said in a sly voice. Her eyes widened. Then her eyes filled with hatred and she stood up. " I will show you what I can do! Take this ! Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms ! " she rushed at him , but only could strike 5 blows before he took her wrist and almost twisted it. She cried it out.

Gaara turned around. He knew that voice! He looked towards the man and saw him twisting Hinata's wrist.

His anger overtook him and he ran to Hinata. But suddenly he was unable to move and fell to the ground.

" What the… ?! What is going on ?! " he shouted. The man laughed yet again. " Look around you. " Both Hinata and Gaara looked around and saw each and every one of the Konoha ninja lying on the floor. Still conscious, but unable to move a finger. The man pushed Hinata away from him and she rolled a few meters away whilst rubbing her wrist. " What did you do to them !" Hinata shouted at him. " My men had poison on their weapons. It disables their muscles so that they are unable to move. " Hinata was still confused. " But , why not me ? " The man grinned . " Because Lord Orochimaru asked me to. He needs you. He has been watching you're every move since you left Konoha. " She gasped. " why me ? " He laughed yet again " He thinks you are very strong and he thinks he can use you as his minion along with Sasuke. And I'm here to test that whilst destroying Konoha. " Some eyes widened. Suddenly Naruto shouted at him . " Sasuke ?! Where is he ! What have you done to him ?! Answer me !! " The man frowned. " Shut up, demon boy ! " Naruto quickly shut up.

" Now to test y- " " STAY AWAY FROM HINATA ! " someone shouted . The man turned and saw the red headed boy named Gaara trying to move himself ( A/N Think of the episode with the bikouchu, where Naruto is wiggling in that wax cocoon!) " Hn , foolish boy. " He turned to his men and gave an order. " Men ! Attack the girl ! " The ninja nodded and made a circle around Hinata. They each took some kunai out and pointed them at her. And with the speed of lighting threw them at her. Some didn't hit the mark, others did Hinata shrieked. And tried to pull them out. Gaara's eyes widened as he yet again called her name. And again they threw at her , but she dodged and swung at them with her Katana. But when she slashed them , others came in place. She was breathing harshly now and blood dripped from her mouth and wounds. Another kunai penetrated her skin. In her stomach this time. _' No more … I will not be weak ever again ! ' _she thought and rushed at them again.

" No Hinata ! " Gaara yelled. Every Konoha ninja shouted at them and trying to stop Hinata. Gaara was getting angry….

" And then Orochimaru wants you ? Pathetic. " the man said. _' Altough , she has guts. She has many kunai in her and she can still stand up. ' _At that moment she got another kunai on her , she shrieked and fell on her knees. Her head down. " A…always the same. We fight. I get hurt and slow everyone down. I get kidnapped. Always the weak and pathetic me … Gaara …." She lifted her head slowly in the direction of Gaara. His eyes widened when he saw her tear stained face with blood coming out of her mouth and hair ruffled. Suddenly she had a stone hard glare in her eyes and she turned towards the man. " Gaara , I will prove you that I am strong ! " she stood up and rushed at him again. She drew her sword and slashed. For Gaara it went in slow motion. Her sword going in high speed at the man his chest. The sword penetrating his chest. Blood seeping through the gash. The man gasped. And he gave his last order. " Men …. KILL HER ! " she drew her sword back and the man fell. Then at least ten kunai went in her stomach , legs , chest and arms . She fell back wards. Blood trickling out of her mouth. " Gaara ….. I'm sorry … and ... Thank you. " she closed her eyes. " His eyes widened .

' _No … No … NO !! I .. WILL ' _Gaara went berserk .

" **I WILL RIP THEM APART !! " **Sand was flowing everywhereSwapping people away. Naruto's eyes widened " Hinata …Gaara , no ! " Everyone was shocked. Hinata , dead ? Can't be. And Gaara.

Gaara was crying.

**A/ N Poor Gaara ! ****Poor Hinata ! Aw ! Sorry if I stop here. But don't worry I like happy endings ! And no the story doesn't end here ! There will be a thing going on with Orochimaru , so . Please review ! **


	11. Chapter 10: Promise,the teardrop of life

A/N Wow , never updated so fast… ANYWHO

**A/N Wow , never updated so fast… ANYWHO ! Thank you for the reviews ! ****And no … Hinata is not , I repeat , is NO gonna die ! I would never do that ! Humph ! What do you think I am ?! Now , to the story ! **

" **words " : when Gaara becomes ****somewhat a demon**

Last Time : 

_No … No … NO !! I .. WILL ' __Gaara went berserk ._

" _**I WILL RIP THEM APART !! " **__Sand was flowing everywhere. Swapping people away. Naruto's eyes widened " Hinata …Gaara , no ! " Everyone was shocked. Hinata , dead ? Can't be. And Gaara._

_Gaara was crying._

Chapter 10 : Promise , the teardrop of life 

This was getting out of hand. Sand flying everywhere. Wind blowing harshly. Gaara screaming curs words, you could feel the raw emotions in the screams, Temari was crying. Her little brother went through hell right now.

What is this feeling ? It feels like my heart is ripped in two. No , more like ripped out and cut into pieces. Why ? Why did she have to leave me ? She promised. She promised.

" You promised me …. **You promised me GODDAMMIT ! **" Gaara shrieked again. Yes, she said to him that she would never leave him.

_Flashback_

_They were running through the forest . They had again , found an enemy base and busted in and took out a lot of enemies. But they were not to be underestimated. They had started to attack them and they were loosing. Gaara was badly injured and unable to walk. So Hinata grabbed him and carried him bridal style out of the base and into the forest. _

" _Just ... Leave me here, Hinata. " He gasped out. " No ! I will not let you down! I promise! I promise that I will never leave you behind! " His eyes widened and he smiled. _

_End flashback _

He kept crying and saying why. Suddenly he looked up to the enemies. And said in a demon voice : " **You. You did this. Now , you shall feel my pain, you shall feel the fires of oblivion !! PREPARE TO DIE !!" **The sand rushed at them. Blood poured everywhere. Screams of the enemy ninja were heard over the whole village. Even the ninja's from Konoha had to duck and take shelter. Gaara's sand could kill them if they weren't careful , even if it was not on purpose.

When the field was cleared of enemy ninja, Gaara's sand and the wind went down. Everyone was looking at him with big eyes. He slowly went to the ground and walked slowly to Hinata's untouched ( by sand) body. When he reached her pale , porcelain body , he crouched in front of her. He brushed some hair from her face and touched her face. He smiled sadly. Even when she was dead, she smiled. Oh , god that smile. It was a smile of an angel. Then his face twisted in a mix of sadness, sorrow , anger and confusing. " Why you , Hinata. You were to good. Always caring for others instead of yourself. Look. Look how you have changed me. From the killing and cold freak , to a laughing, cheerful and normal person. " He then cried tears. Then he hugged her. He laid his head on her stomach and sobbed loudly. " Oh god why her ?! I ask you , I pray, no I beg of you , please bring her back… Bring her back to me !! " he shouted in the sky. Everyone looked at them with sadness. He had lost his precious person.

He softly tapped his fist on her chest. Then he raised his head , eyes closed , and tear drops landed on her face. " And I never got the chance to tell her… to tell her how I feel." They all gasped and the girls cried at the sight and put their hands to their mouths. The sand siblings were watching their brother in sadness. " Gaara… so you did like her. " Temari said with a frown and tears started to leak from her eyes. " Little brother. " was all that Kankurou said. Suddenly , one of the tears glowed blue , but disappeared rapidly. It started snowing, as snowflakes fell on their faces and hair. Almost making a halo of snow. And her chest went slowly up and down.

Sakura gasped. And she jumped up and shouted " Gaara ! Look ! She's breathing! She's alive!" Gaara's eyes shot open. She was breathing… She was breathing !! "Hinata!" Everyone gasped and murmured. Some medics rushed at them. They started doing CPR and Gaara could just stare. His Hinata … was alive ? He snapped out of it and hold her hand. _'Hinata, stay with me ! " _ He faced his head to the sky and smiled while tears fell again. "It's working ! She coming through it! Get her to the hospital now! " Gaara smiled wider.

'_Thank you '_

**A/N Sniff , that was so sweet… ( and short) I almost cried! Damn those episode of My Hime! They also almost made me cry! Such sad episodes… anywho , you see!! She isn't going to die , happy ?! So , don't send those evil penguins after me will ya ?! Those things are scary! It is a short chapter, neh ? But I want to keep the tension in and my fingers can't handle all that typing! I wrote this chapter at 8.30 Pm ! So don't bother me… **

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 11: Aishiteru, Gaara

**A/N**** I'm back ! Now , the names of those that brought me back under the living : **

**Fujiwara-Safrielle**** : ****Thank you ! I think Gaahina is cute too … otherwise I wouldn't have written this story , neh ?**

**CaramelDucky : ****It was indeed touchy yes … sniff. And chap again! I'm SO getting soft here !**

**Thank you ! Here's a cooky ! Sorry I didn't update but I didn't have my computer and I had this HUGE writers block… and the exams …(shiver) hate them, they're evil ! **

**SOOOOO SORRY !! IT HAS BEEN 3MONTHS !! **

**--**

Chapter 11 : Aishiteru, Gaara 

Nurses and doctors burst into and out the room. " Hurry ! The patient lost a lot of blood! Hurry! " one shouted. Gaara was pacing up and down the hallway. Eyes wide.

_' Please be okay, please be okay , please be okay, please be okay .' _ Suddenly his brother, Kankuro grabbed him and slapped him ." Get a grip Gaara ! She's not gonna die okay ! " he loosened his grip and Gaara backed away and slit in a chair. Eyes still wide. " I .. I can't loose her. She's to precious to me. " Kankuro smiled and remembered there first brother- to – brother talk.

_Flashback _

"_Hey , Kankuro ?" He turned around. " Yeah ? " Gaara turned his face to him. " Do you have someone precious to you ? "He asked with a far away look in his eyes. " Well , I have you , Temari , Baki –" Gaara shook his head. " I meant someone that you love. " Kankuro flinched. " Euh , not really, no . " Gaara smiled. " Well , someday I too want a precious person. Like Naruto has. Someone I can love. Who I can protect. " Kankuro now smiled gently , until a smirk replaced the smile. " Now Gaara , I can accept the fact that you may like boys but- AAAH !" Gaara tossed sand at him in a playful manner. " Kankuro ! You freack'n prick ! " Gaara shouted. " But It's just that you hang around Naruto and that Lee guy so much , especially that Lee guy, So I figured – " You figured wrong ! You idiot… " he smiled and walked away with his brother laughed.  
_

_End flashback_

Kankuro inwardly said _' He found his precious person.' _ He then smirked _' Hmm , I wonder if Gaara will be able to ' open up ' to her. Teehee hee ! '_ Kankuro rubbed his hands together in a cunning way.

Suddenly a doctor came out and walked to them. Gaara jumped from his chair and rushed to him. " How is she ? " the doctor smiled. " She's stabilized, and we are giving her blood. She should wake up soon. " Gaara sighed happily and walked in the room. There he saw his precious Hinata , as pale as her sheets , breathing like she had swallowed a horse and with some tubes in her arm. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed. He also took her hand and stroked it gently. " Please , wake up. I can't loose you like this. " He looked at her. Suddenly his eyes widened at what he just said. A blush crept up his neck. _' Wait …I don't like her … do I ? ' _

" _**Oh you do to !! You SO like her you freack'n virgin ! Oh , I just can't choose between these baby clothes !" **_Shukaku swooned in his head, acting like a school girl. _' Shukaku ? Haven't seen you in a while. You must be getting soft eh . ' _ Gaara smirked. Suddenly he heard a weak, angelic voice say:

" Gaara-kun , why are you smirking like that? " His eyes widened again and looked at her.

" Hinata ! Are you alright ! Oh I thought I'd never see you again ! " He then hugged her closely.( **A/N** : Not like that you freack'n pervs !! ) she blushed and groaned. " I feel like I've been hit by a truck and then thrown into a bath of kunai… in other words … auw … " He just smiled. There was a knock on the door. A few men with Suna headbands came in.

" Sabaku No Gaara, we heard you were in town. We are here to inform you that you are the new Kazekage. Congratulations. " One of the men said. Hinata squealed. " Gaara ! That's so cool ! " she shouted. " You may come to Suna with us immediately. Her smile was replaced by a frown. Her lips started to quiver. " W-what ? " They took him by the arm and dragged him away. " H-Hinata !" he shouted as they dragged him. Even though she was in a bad state she jumped off the bed and tried to walk to the hallway. " No ! Gaara …. You can't just… leave ? " she fell on her knees tears leaking from her eyes. " No ! I can't go ! Orochimaru , he! No! " the man dragged him further . " It's an order from the council. You have to follow their orders. " He knew he couldn't. He tore away from their arms and rushed to her. He looked in her teary eyes and said " Hinata. I promise , I promise I'll protect you." He took a tear that fell from her eyes. " I swear it, on this teardrop. I'll come back for you. The guards from Suna took his arms again and pulled him away from her. His head lowered and he looked at Hinata sadly. He couldn't look at her anymore. And then he whispered " I will come back, Hinata-hime."

But she heard it, whispering in her mind. She let her head hang and her teardrops fell on the white floor. It felt cold underneath her knees. She was shaking. She remembered all the nice moments they had. How she laughed when he did something stupid, how she cried about her home and he comforted her, how he hugged her when it was cold at night, how he changed, just for her. She forgot about her stoic and rude attitude for a moment. And let her be her old self again. Shy and stuttering.

Could this be … Ai ?

She smiled a sad smile, and whispered.

_Aishiteru , Gaara. _

_Aishiteru_

**A/N) Sniff , who knew Gaara had it in him ? sniff , so sad. I must be going soft… **

**Geh, it's been awhile since we've seen Shukaku neh ? Cool guy. Oh, and for the record , **_**Ai **_**means **_**love**_** and **_**Aishiteru**_** means **_**I love you**_**. Hope you enjoyed it !I can't seem to write long chapters huh .. Sniff… ugh , I need a hug !  
**


	13. Author's note 2

A/N Hey everyone

**A/N Hey everyone ! I've red my story to check it out and uh , OMG ! ****I made so many grammar mistakes that I almost threw my computer out the window ! I really apologize for that ! I'm gonna rewrite the chapters that need updating. I Mean common, Others spelled like ' otters ' ?? What the hell was I thinking! So , if you wanna read the story in a better writing style , please re-read it if you want to ! I understand now why the story isn't that popular…. No wonder … **

**Friendly greets , The Anime Wolf **


	14. Chapter 12: The runaway, yet again

A/N Hello Hello , time for a new chapter

**A/N Hello Hello , time for a new chapter. ****Pfff , I'm way to lazy these days. My apologizes for that. On with the chapter! **

The runaway, yet again. 

Hinata lay unmoving on her hospital bed. It has been 2 weeks since Gaara-kun left. She hasn't left her room ever since. She got out of her bed to go to the bathroom, and that's it. She hasn't spoken for 2 weeks and she barely ate so they fed her most of the time through a tube. Always staring with empty eyes. Her lavender orbs always seemed to glow with a light .Like fireflies that glow in the moonlight. But now, that light has disappeared. Like a fire that has been put out. Many tried to get her out of her own little world of depression and suffering, but no avail. They always hear her mumbling one word. One name . Gaara.

--

" HINATA HYUUGA –CHAN !! GET OUT OF THAT BED **NOW **!!"

Shouted Hinata's friend Sakura. Sakura stood panting at the edge of the hospital bed. Hinata lay unmoving. Sakura stomped over to her and put her hands on her hips. " Hinata this can't continue like this. Please, go out of the bed for once. Everyone is worried ! " Sakura pleaded.

Hinata only blinked. Sakura sighed and retreated out of the room. She closed the door and looked sadly at the people outside. " And ? " Kiba asked. Sakura shook her head. Kiba cursed and walked around in circles. " Damn, why won't she come out ?! "

" Kiba , we've been over this. It's because of Gaara. And something tells me she ain't coming out until Gaara is back. " Ino said. " Indeed. " Shino replied. Kiba groaned, sighed and rubbed his hair in frustration. " Then why doesn't he come back ?! It's been 2 weeks ! Let's go and grab him and take him here ! " he shouted with a triumphal grin. Shino rolled his eyes behind his glasses. " That's called kidnapping, Kiba. " Kiba stopped jumping in mid- air .

" Oh, right … "

Meanwhile Hinata had yet again fallen into a deep slumber. Dreaming that Gaara was with her. They where at a sound village base and they had blown the whole thing up. But suddenly Orochimaru came and snatched her away from Gaara. Never to return to him ever again.

She awoke with a scream that lasted 10 seconds. " **Gaara **! " She shouted. A whole bunch off people had thrown themselves into the room saying things like ' what the hell is going on ?!' and ' are you all right ?! ' and even ' Eww , something smells. Is that you Hinata ? ' that one was from Kiba. Who got a couple of glares in respond. Sakura turned and looked worriedly at her. Hinata was breathing harsh and shallow. Her pale, lavender eyes stood big and she was sweating. " Hinata-chan ? Are you alright ? Did you have a bad dream hunny ? " Sakura asked her quietly. Hinata's lip trembled and crashed her head in Sakura's stomach and started sobbing loudly. Sakura talked to her in a soothing voice. " Shh … It's alright Hinata. Tell me what happened, okay ? " Hinata nodded and told her the dream.

Sakura looked at her concerned. _' Hinata really likes him …' _ But her eyes didn't stay like that long, soon her face scrunched up in a frown and a glare. Hinata looked clear awake then. Not her usual dull stare. " Hinata , If you like him that much, you should go see him! And I'm sure if you take some off us with you , you'll be alright ! Leave Orochimaru to us !! " Sakura shouted with determination. She punched the air, trying to make a dramatic effect and help convince her into going with them. Her eyes went back to her half-open state as she looked out the window. " If I'm going to him. Then I have to… have to do it alone. This is something that I have to do on my own. " she rasped out. Everyone looked at her with pity, understanding and also pride. Knowing that their little, shy Hinata. Has bloomed into a beautiful, young woman with confidence and strength.

' _She's right. I have to go. I'm falling apart, I don't think I will last long like this…' _Hinata straightened herself up and turned to the bedside. She tried standing up but wobbled a bit and slipped. She fell on her knees and some tried to help her but she shook her head, telling them not to move. She winced and stood up shakily. She walked slowly to the bathroom. After 10 minutes of , painfully, trying to get her clothes on she got back into the room. She heard a lot of gasps. With her own clothes you could see how much she changed, for the worst. She lost a lot of weight. Her clothes seem to hang off her. She had HUGE bags under her eyes. Making her look like the source off her problem, Gaara. Her hair was messy and looked like she didn't wash it for weeks. Her skin was sweaty and she was shaking. In one word , she looked like a mess. " Hi-Hinata, you can't go just like that ! You have to eat a full meal and maybe wash your hair and – " Hinata cut off her sentence and said " No, I'll eat and go now. And d-don't start about sleep, 'cause I've had enough sleep. A-And you can't stop me. " She walked shakily out the door, coughing a few times and continued. Nobody stopped her, knowing that she had to do it or she'll turn out bad, worse, even die. But that didn't stop them from worrying sick about her.

Hinata walked slowly and shakily towards the Ichiraku ramen shop. She ate a bowl or two and left, with worrying stares from the people around her. She didn't care though, she was determined to go and see Gaara. She walked towards the gates off Konoha, not even asking permission to go.

She stood at the gates off Konoha. She looked at the horizon and saw a little stripe off brown that represented the desert. She narrowed her eyes and sped off without looking back.

One single tear rolled off her cheek. She didn't have a plan for when she arrived. She hoped Suna would accept her and let her see him. After 4 years , she prayed again. She prayed she would see him again, even for a moment. Just to see his face, his eyes and his smile.

**A/N ) Pwew, that's that. Long time since I've uploaded, I know , wakatayou !! I'm VERY lazy, I have a lot off excuses, I take long periods of times to post and you still review and put this story in your favo's !! Snif, I'm so touched ! Well , it's harder than I thought ! I haven't thought things through for this story. I don't even know how and when it will finish ! I have big writers blocks , I'm lazy and school just started ….. ugh , great ….. hope you liked this chapter ! **


End file.
